


Feitan gets sick

by feitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Sickfic, Soup, The Phantom Troupe, The sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan gets sick and nobody wants to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the third time that day that Chrollo had to repeat himself after being interrupted by Feitan's loud sneezing.

"I said," he continued. "We need t--"

"ACHOO!"

"DAMMIT, FEITAN I mean," he said, shutting his eyes. "It'd be really cool if you could quit sneezing for like five minutes while I'm trying to talk."

Feitan looked up from where he was sitting, huddled in the furthest corner of the church, not wanting to get anyone else sick. "Okay, yeah. I will."

However, as Chrollo continued his speech, Feitan continued to sneeze and sneeze until finally, Chrollo had had enough! He jumped down from his platform and made his way over to Feitan, leaning down and feeling his forehead. "Tch. You're so sick, dude. And not in the good way. You're staying here when we go out today."

Feitan knew better than to argue with his boss, so he just layed down on the floor and decided to take a nap while Chrollo called up a babysitter. 

The troupe left shortly after the sitter had arrived, and Feitan was still asleep on the ground. The sitter was a little freaked out by the fact that the address he was given led him to an abandoned church, and the person he was babysitting seemed to be an adult. However, he meticulously performed his duties of taking care of Feitan. What could go wrong if he was just asleep?

A few hours later, Feitan awoke with a start, and immediately let out another, much louder sneeze. The room suddenly seemed much brighter, and that was when he realized that he had accidentally activated his nen with the intensity of the sneeze! He turned to see the massive sun threatening to burn the sitter alive. "Run," he said, turning back. "Run right now and you might make it."

The poor babysitter, however, was frozen in shock at the fact that the literal sun was mere meters away from him and it was REALLY HOT! Sadly, he was soon dead. 

At that moment, the rest of the troupe happened to be returning from their daily bouts of murder and thievery when they saw the church up ahead of them go up in flames. Chrollo shook his head. "Damn, not again," he whispered. He turned to face Nobunaga. "Do you still have that fire extinguisher on you?" Nobunaga rolled his eyes, taking it out of his pocket. "I don't see why I have to do this," he muttered, heading into the building. 

"Don't start with me Nobunaga we're all tired of your shit just follow ordered for once god dang it," Chrollo said, but Nobunaga was already inside the burning building. 

He looked around for Feitan, and he finally spotted him sitting alone, amongst the flames. "Hey," he said in greeting. "Sorry 'bout this." 

Feitan barely had time to look up before he was surrounded in a cloud of fire extinguisher substance. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Chrollo and the troupe had to go out again, but Feitan was still sick! They couldn't risk hiring another sitter that feitan would just kill, so they called Hisoka because they didn't really care if he died.

"Hisoka" chrollo said into the phone.

"I'm at work, dude," Hisoka replied. He hated when people bothered him when he was at work because he was really dedicated to his job as a cashier at Fry's food and drug. 

"Don't care, I need you to do something for me." Chrollo chrolloed. 

Hisoka sighed and began to ask what it was, but Chrollo had already hung up the phone. He left his job without telling his boss, he didn't care. 

When he arrived at the troupe HQ, he approached Chrollo, who pointed at something on the floor in the middle of the room. It looked to be a trash bag, but it was moving!

"Feitan's in there," Chrollo whispered. 

Hisoka looked around at the other troupe members confusedly. "Okay...?"

Chrollo lunged and quickly put a hand over Hisoka's mouth, shushing him. "You have to be quiet he's sleeping."

Hisoka backed up, afraid. 

"Look, he's sick and we need you to watch him while we're out. All you have to do is feed him at exactly 12:00. there's some soup in the fridge." Chrollo continued. 

Hisoka nodded, sweating profusely and Chrollo removed the hand from his mouth. He and the troupe soon left again. With that, Hisoka sat down on the ground near the bag and began building a house of cards. When his wristwatch beeped to inform him that it was 12:00, he lifted the bag up and shook it above his head. "Feitan wake up it's time to eat" he said. Feitan fell out of the bag and onto the floor. Tears were streaming down his face. 

"What the FUCK" he said, curling up into fetal position. 

Hisoka walked over to the fridge and looked for the soup. There were about 50 cans, but nearly all of them had sticky notes on them that said "FRANKLIN". Hisoka didn't want to mess with Franklin's stuff because Franklin secretly terrified him. He dug around until he found a can that had Feitan's name on it. It was 3 meat chili. He ripped the lid off and put it in the microwave for 5 minutes. When it was done, he reached in and grabbed the can but it was really hot so he burned his hand and dropped it. He went and got an oven mitt and brought the can over to feitan with a spoon in it. 

"Here comes the plane," he said, stuffing the spoon into Feitan's mouth. the tears just continued to stream down his face. The hot soup was burning his mouth. 

"How is it?" Hisoka asked. "Do you like it? Is it good?" However, he didn't give feitan a chance to answer, he was still shoving soup into his mouth. And feitan was still sobbing. 

Hisoka was offended. He snatched the soup away from feitan. "If you don't like my soup, you don't have to eat any."

"N-no, wait--" Feitan began. 

"NO it's fine. I get it." Hisoka began walking away. He didn't need this kind of treatment 

"I still want the soup!" Feitan yelled. 

Hisoka smiled, turning around. "What was that?"

"I still want the soup, Hisoka. I haven't eaten in three days,.."

Hisoka went and sat back down, continuing to shove spoonful after spoonful of blazing hot soup into Feitan's mouth. 

But this time, Feitan wasn't sad. He was angry. Angry that he was sick, that the troupe had left him with Hisoka, and that Hisoka was being so weird and scary as always. Before he realized what he was doing, he had activated his nen again! 

Hisoka suddenly felt really sweaty all of a sudden and looked up only to notice that Feitan was wearing some kind of weird outfit. 

"Feitan what the heck is that?" he asked, moving away cautiously.

"块垃圾" feitan said.

Hisoka was just about to ask what he'd said when he noticed the massive sun hovering above them! He screamed, picked up feitan, and started running.

"知道你的位置" said feitan, after being whisked away by hisoka, who was frantically sprinting away from the sun. 

"I can't understand you feitan I ca--"

"现在我回到你的痛苦!!!!!" 

"FEITAN."

"FEEL THE HEAT!"

"WHAT?!" hisoka sobbed. 

This snapped feitan out of it, and he looked up at the sun, then hisoka. "This always happens." he muttered. 

"How do we stop it?!" hisoka asked, still running.

"It's too late now." feitan replied. "Run."

Hisoka yelled, sprinting at top speed, 100 miles per hour, but the sun kept following them. They ran in circles around the city for 3 hours before they both collapsed from exhaustion on the sidewalk.


End file.
